Welcome
by Ice-Okami
Summary: The Straw Hat Pirates come to visit our world. However, it seems they get a bit separated from each other. - Rewritten Welcome to Our World


Disclaimer: Long story short, I do not own One Piece.

Couldn't help but look over my first finished fanfiction, Welcome to Our World. I wanted to kind of rewrite it... so I did.

Enjoy

* * *

It seemed to be like any other rainy day inside a log house, hidden deep within the depths of a forest. A TV buzzed silently in the background as a large man slowly got up from his place on a worn, red couch. For the most part, the house was bare, as if no one had really lived there for more than a few days at a time. Yet, the strangest thing about the house was not that it was bare, but that there were multiple locks on all of the doors. The basement and bedroom doors were meant to keep people within their walls, while the front door prevented others from entering. A yawn escaped the man's lips, a grin soon following as he walked towards the basement door, unlocking, and opening it before he made his way down. Down in the basement, hidden behind boxes and shelves, were five hidden rooms, all but one had been unlocked. Within that small, locked room on top of a dirty twin sized mattress was the body of a young man. His hands laid within his laps, his wrists bound together to prevent another escape. The straps of his brown overalls had been broken, forcing the clothing to loosely hang off of his hips.  
In his mind, he could remember the memories from the days and hours before.

The orange haired girl would be taken away for hours at a time by the large man to train her. When she would return, she would only cry, unable to say what had happened or was wrong. It was this very day, that they were both able to escape with the help of the other captives. They had been able to reach the waterfall where the man had allowed them to collect water and bathe under his supervision. She had slipped, clinging for her life to the brush, only letting go as he tried to help her back up. Screams came from his left, the other captives being caught in deadly traps the man had set up, and to his right was the man running from his cabin to find them. He let her go over the water fall, begging for her to find help before he took off, trying to follow her down the river. Yet, a tree root caught his foot forcing him to fall. As he tried to get up once more, the man came from behind, pinning him as the girl cried his name…

"Usopp, was it?" the large man's voice growled, as his eyes glared down to the other, "Seems you let my favorite… student get away. Even after all that crying, she was a pretty good girl."

The snipers body quickly tensed as he bit down on his lip, backing away into the farthest corner he could. "What did you do to Nami?" he growled, wanting know what had happened to his dear friend. His fists clenching in anger as the man began to laugh.

"Boy, you don't have to worry about that," the man said, a grin across her lips, "I havn't gotten the time to properly train you yet, thought you might go at a higher price as a wild child, but you let all of my other students go even though they were all just about to graduate. Guess you'll have to it for all of them." With that, the man quickly took the other forcing him face first onto the mattress, keeping his wrists pinned above his head while the other hand pushed down the rest of the overalls. Soon that hand moved back up, finding what he wanted as his finger plunged deep within Usopp's entrance, quickly thrusting it in and out while adding a second and third. A cry of pain escaped from the sniper's lips as he tried to move away from the man. "You should be happy, boy, I'm giving you a bit of curtsy by stretching you out," the man chuckled as he watched the squirming body below him pulling the fingers out, quickly positioning himself and pushing himself into the young man's body.

Usopp released cry after cry of pain, feeling the other man inside him, thrusting deeper, faster, and harder each time. The pain becoming greater and greater after each thrust, feeling droplets of blood slowly slide down his thighs. It felt as though hours went by as he continued to cry, his voice giving out as the other released inside him, the seed mixing with blood as it spilled out while the other pulled out. "Best fuck I've had in a while. Guess we'll have to do this more often, Usopp," the man snickered as he walked away, locking the door behind him once more as the sniper curled onto the soiled mattress, in his mind begging for Nami to find Luffy, begging for someone, anyone to help him soon.

It continued, day, after day, after day. The man would come, and no matter how much Usopp had begged and cried for it to stop, it never did. Even fighting against it to happen, would end in failure. Days continued to pass, the snipers cries slowly fading into nothing but soft whimpers. Occasionally, the man would bring in a strange device he called a camera to record their fun, or so he called that too. There were very few times that Usopp was allowed to leave that room, only to shower and for the facilities. Yet, the man would even catch him just out of the shower, forcing the sniper to watch in the mirror as he used him. After awhile, the man began to become bored as he heard less and less cries from the sniper. He began to lace the boy's rare chance of food and drink with medications forcing the sniper to enjoy it.

The images in the mirror began to haunt him when he was alone. It made Usopp sick to see what the man was doing to him, what he looked like while it was happening. His stomach churned as he thought of the times he begged for the feelings of the drug to go away, and the man taking advantage of it. More and more it sank in, that he felt like a slut, begging and hoping that his crewmates would not find out about this as he played in his mind the worst out come. He did not want to be left alone… not again.

One day, the man left. Usopp sighed in relief when he did, closing his eyes on the mattress. It was when ever the man had left that he could sleep with the most peace, where he could drift back to the Thousand Sunny, and back to where he was safe. Yet, his slumber was soon disturbed as he heard pounding on his door. He quickly awoke, his eyes fully on the door as he heard someone yelling from outside the door. His body moved on his own as he reached the back wall, just as the door opened. A light shone through it, over the room and then directly onto him. The voice called out again, it was not the man, but instead, it was a woman who entered his room, quickly leaning down to him. He could see her lips moving, but could not hear a sound. Slowly, he reached for her hand, his body weak and filled with pain as he begged her, his voice hoarse from his cries, "Please… not again." The woman looked confused for a moment as others slowly filled the room, just as his vision blurred and the room became dark.


End file.
